The Spectacular Spider Duo
by Fantor
Summary: What if Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy both got bitten by a genetically engineered spider ?


**Void:** Now if any of you are readers of my content you would know that I said I wouldn't juggle multiple stories, but I couldn't resist writing this story, I love the Peter x Gwen ship, but since she died in the comics / every media representation of Spider Man ever, except Spider Gwen, so I decided to make my own take on the spider man franchise and mold it into a story that won't make me cry my eyes dry.

"Spider Man" – Normal Speaking.

" _Spider Man_ " – Normal Thinking.

" **Spider Man** " – Dark Speaking. ( **A/N:** Like Venom speaking)

" _ **Spider Man**_ " – Dark Thinking.

 **Void:** Anyway …. Do the disclaimer !

 **Spider-Man:** V01D Walker does not own Marvel or Spider Man and does not own any other franchises / series.

* * *

Today was a good day. At least for a certain Peter Parker. "Excited for the OsCorp field trip are we Pete ?" A blond girl with glasses said. Peter replied "Yeah ! How can you not be excited Gwen ?"

"Well, I am excited for it, just not as excited for it as you, but then again, science and biology are the only subjects that you can ace in tests so I can understand why you would be excited for it." Gwen added. "H-hey ! I'm good at other things as well ! Like singing, swimming and cooking !" Peter retorted.

"Your singing is meh, swimming isn't the worst, but also not the best. But this is the first time I heard you are good at cooking. Remind me to taste one of your works, Mr. Chef Parker." Gwen said, teasing the poor boy even more. ( **A/N:** If you are wondering what this Peter parker and Gwen stacy look like, they look the same as 'The Spectacular Spiderman' TV show depicts them, except Peter in this story has green eyes, just cause.)

 ***Time Skip.***

"Come along kids, today we will be seeing first hand at what the future for science and genetic engineering." A teacher said. "And stay in the group ! Do not wander away from your fellow students !" The same teacher added.

"Do you want to skip the boring parts and go see the genetically engineered animals ?" Gwen whispered "I thought you would never ask." Peter replied. The two teens let the others pass them and sneaked their way to the genetic experiments section, what they failed to notice was the warning sign saying 'Dangerous animals, do not enter without supervision'.

"What do you want to check out first Pete ?" Gwen asked, Peter turned to look at the genetically engineered scorpion exhibit. "Woah, look at these scorpions, their bigger than my head !" he said.

"Gotta admit, those are some big scorpions, bet they hurt like hell." Gwen said, Peter looked around at the other exhibits, he read some of the info boards for them, 'Genetically engineered snakes', 'Genetically engineered birds' but Peter stopped at one exhibit, "Genetically engineered spiders'.

For some strange reason Peter was in a trance, Gwen noticed and waved her hand in front of his face to try and snap him out of it "Hey, Pete ? You there bud ?" She said, she ultimately gave up after a minute and looked around the ceiling a bit for any cameras, she didn't see any, but when she lowered her head, she noticed a small broken hole in the spider exhibit window.

"Hey Pete, I think we should go rejoin the group before they get suspicious of where we went." Gwen said to Peter. Peter didn't budge, he was standing like a statue, still in a trance of sorts. Gwen pinched his arm to try and get him to snap out of it. It worked, Peter turned around and said "What was that for ?" Gwen replied "You were standing there like a statue not moving for five minutes, what else was I supposed to do ?" As she said that, Peter noticed one of the genetically engineered spiders on her neck. "U-um Gwen, there is a genetically engineered spider on your neck." Peter said to her. Gwen's eyes widened in horror she then turned around and said "Get it off before it bites me !" only for the spider to instantly bite her.

"Ow !" She groaned in pain, it felt like her neck was being roasted over a flaming pit of despair of pain, at least that was her description of it. Peter emptied his soda can, ripped a piece of paper out of his journal, caught the spider in the can and covered the entire can with a large piece of paper.

"Got it !" Peter said. "Well, we know the spider hurts like hell, so we now know not to test the scorpion." Gwen said to Peter, the boy laughed a bit before calming down and said. "I'll have to study the spider to see if it's venomous." Gwen nodded and replied "I'm going home, since this trip isn't mandatory we can go home when we like without trouble."

"Wait what ? I thought this trip was mandatory ?" Peter said, Gwen shook her head while rubbing her neck "No, that's just what Ms. Smith said to get the class to come, not that many people are interested in science anymore." She said. Peter chuckled a bit at his favourite science teacher's antics, but then silenced and said "Well, do you need a walk home ?".

"No thanks Pete, my house is way on the other direction from your house, and I don't want Aunt May to be mad at me because I kept you away from home for longer than you should be." Gwen replied. "Sure thing, call me when you are at your house so I know your safe !" Peter said as he ran in the direction of his house. "I'll try !" Gwen yelled to Peter as she began walking home.

Gwen walked for about an hour until she reached her house, she saw her father cooking dinner "Oh, hey Gwen, your half an hour early from your field trip." George Stacy said, Gwen replied "Well, I felt a little sick so I came home early. Dad Is it okay if I just skip dinner ?"

"Sure thing kid, but make sure you eat tomorrow though." George said "Sure thing dad. Goodnight." Gwen said as she climbed the stairs. She opened the door to her room and flopped onto her bed and slept.

 ***Time Skip.***

Peter yawned as he woke up, he had barely slept last night. Luckily it was Saturday today, that means he could waste his time on whatever he wanted. Peter had studied the spider the entire night yesterday, he took a blood sample, a venom sample, none of it seemed to show anything lethal other than a painful bite and pain in the bite area for a few hours.

He turned to the bug container Peter had put the spider in, it was open, Peter cursed himself for his stupidity. Peter yawned again, he checked the time on his computer, it read 03:00.

Peter decided to look for the spider, but he couldn't stand up. He was far too tired to even consider standing up, he yawned once more, but his left hand felt something strange, he turned his head to see what his left hand was touching. It was a web, a very large as well, before he could move his hand away the spider that had escaped the container was running down the web towards his arm.

It reached his hand and brought down its fangs as quickly as it could, the spider kept its fangs in Peter for three minutes until it finally stopped. Peter was too paralyzed by the pain of the bite to knock the spider off his hand. Peter stood up, only to fall forwards onto his bed. The only thing the boy could think of was sleep.

 ***Time Skip.***

Peter woke up and immediately checked his left hand, the spider was dead, or at least it seemed so. Peter was not going to take the chance of it hurting other people and locked it in a metal container full of water to drown the creature and left it there on his desk.

He grabbed his glasses and put them on, only to see nothing but a blurry image of his room. He took off his glasses and he saw perfectly fine. Peter thought he was dreaming and tested it by pinching himself, only for it to hurt.

Peter then ran into his bathroom to see if there was any other changes, he saw no new changes so he took off his shirt to see a six pack "Oh wow, that's so awesome" he mumbled to himself. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing, he answered "Hello ? Who's this ?" Peter said "It's me Gwen." Gwen said.

"Oh hey Gwen, I didn't check who was calling before picking up." Peter said. Gwen replied "Anyway, am I dreaming because I woke up with a six pack, a six pack !" She almost yelled the last part. "Oh I guess that's cool, remember that spider that bit you that I caught ? Well it escaped, bit me, I went unconscious, woke up, killed it and found out I suddenly gained a six pack." Peter said.

"So the spider gave us six packs, by biting us ?" Gwen said, Peter replied "Apparently so." Gwen continued "That defies all forms of logic Peter." Peter added afterwards "I know Gwen, but somehow it did, so let's not complain and see what else the spider did to us. Oh by the way, ever since I was bit by the spider I don't need my glasses anymore."

"What ! Let me see if I need them. Yes I dont need them either ! Maybe now the cheerleader squad wont pick on me anymore because of my glasses ... " Gwen said, Peter replied "Well, good for you I guess ? You looked pretty cool with glasses though." Gwen blushed and thought " _He liked me even with my glasses ! Yes ! W-wait n-no why am I suddenly thinking like this ? Sure I have a small crush on Peter, but i never thought it was this serious._ " She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Peter say "Gwen ? You there ? Hello ?" Gwen answered "O-oh yeah sorry, I got distracted a little bit, I'll come over." Gwen said as she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe she thought of Peter like _that_.

 ***Time Skip***

Gwen rang the doorbell on the Parkers house, the door opened and Peter was standing right there, Gwen drooled slightly, but wiped it away and said it was just a bit of water that she drank. Both teens walked up the stairs to Peter's room. "Okay, what should we test first Pete ?" Gwen asked, Peter answered "Well, while I was waiting I was just pretending to play air guitar and …" Peter said as he flicked his hand forward with all five of his fingers pointing towards the wall.

Suddenly, a white strand of webbing shot from Peter's index finger. "Holy crap Peter, that's … cool I guess ? Let me see if I can do it too." Gwen said as she pointed her index finger, she concentrated on trying to do the same as Peter and successfully shot a strand of webbing.

"Okay, so the spider gave us the power to shoot webs and gave us six packs ? Can we climb on walls as well ?" Gwen said, Peter's eyes widened, why had he not thought of that ? Peter stood on his bed and lifted his arms so that they touched the ceiling and concentrated on trying to stick to t it, he lifted his legs and looked down, he wasn't falling. He bought his legs up to the ceiling and stood up, he was standing on the ceiling.

"Okay that's the coolest thing I have seen you do, ever." Gwen stated, she did the same as Peter and ended up standing on the ceiling, she walked over to the wall and surprisingly didn't fall over when she tried to stand on the wall, Instead she stood on the wall.

"These powers are awesome, we could be superheroes Pete ! Like the Avengers !" Gwen said, happier than she ever was in her life, except for when she met Peter of course. "A-are you sure that's a good idea Gwen ? We could be putting the people we care about in danger." Peter replied.

"Well, what else should we do with these powers ? Just sit around and live normal lives again ? I don't think so, and if you are so bothered about people getting hurt we can just make costumes and masks. That way no one we know will get hurt." Gwen said, hoping to convince Peter. Peter sighed and said "The things you convince me to do Gwen Stacy …"

"I knew you would come around." Gwen said as she hugged Peter, silently sniffing him. She cursed herself for doing that, Peter felt tingling in his brain but ignored it, only to suffer pain. "Ow, what was that Gwen ?" Peter said to a stunned Gwen Stacy. "I-I think it was me that did that, I thought of something bad and then that just happened … Sorry … " Gwen said as she looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Well, at least it was not that ba- Gwen ? Where did you go ?" Peter said, Gwen had suddenly just disappeared. "What do you mean ? I'm right in front of you." Gwen said, but Peter could only see her head, Peter took out a mirror and showed Gwen.

"Woah, I have some sort of shock power and camouflage ? Awesome !" Gwen said as she looked in the mirror while playing around with her camouflage power. "Sh ! Keep it down Gwen ! You are lucky you haven't woken up my Uncle and Aunt yet." Peter said.

"Well, okay then, let's see if you also have Venom Shock and Camo Powers." Gwen said to Peter, he replied "You named them already ? Well let's see then." He touched Gwen's shoulder and thought of stinging her like she did to him, but nothing happened. "Guess it's safe to say I don't have Venom Shock, but what about Camo ?" He said as he went invisible. "At least I got camo !" Peter yelled quietly and threw his arms up, small stingers shot from his wrists.

"Woah, you just shot stingers … Okay let me list these off, so pretty much we both have and offensive ability, a web ability, a wall crawling ability and a camo ability ?" Gwen said, Peter became visible and nodded. "All we need now are masks and costumes." Gwen added.

 ***Time Skip.***

"So let me get this straight … You want two hoodies, one dark blue, one dark red, two pieces of 30 by 30 centimeter white cloth, two pairs of yellow tinted aviator goggles, two pairs of jeans, two pairs of black fingerless gloves and four pieces of 40 by 40 centimetre cloth, two dark red and two dark blue ? You sure you don't want anything else ?" A cashier said, Gwen shook her head and said "No thanks, just those please."

"So what about shoes ?" Peter whispered to Gwen "We already have shoes don't we ? I honestly doubt anyone would recognize us if we wear normal average everyday sneakers." Gwen replied to Peter. "Guess you're right." Peter said as they both ran towards his house while carrying the clothing material they bought.

Once they reached his house they ran into Aunt May's sowing room and locked the door, luckily Peters Uncle and Aunt were doing errands and wouldn't be home until dinner. "So how long is it going to take for you to make the costumes ?" Gwen asked. "About an hour or two, thankfully we have five hours before Uncle Ban and Aunt May come home. Finally all those hours of being taught how to sow will pay off." Peter said.

 ***Time Skip.***

Peter was exhausted after making the costumes, but it was finally done, Gwen picked the red hoodie and inspected it. It had a white spider symbol on it, she looked at the blue one, it had the same white spider symbol on it. ( **A/N:** If you want an exact image of what the symbol looks like, think of the Spider-Man PS4 Spider symbol.)

She then put down the hoodie and looked at the masks, both of them having the same colour to their respective counter parts. "Do you want do go make your first appearance as the new crime fighting duo of spiders in New York ?" Peter asked as he stood up. "As ready as I'll ever be, I'm going to your bathroom to get dressed." Gwen answered.

Once they were both done changing they climbed onto the roof. "Okay, mask ?" Peter said, Gwen replied "Check." Peter checked his own mask. "Jeans ?" Peter asked "Check." Is what Gwen said.

"Everything else ?" Peter asked one last time. Gwen replied "Everything is suited, I got my goggles above my mask so that they help keep the mask on, I checked that my sneakers and socks are thin enough so that I can still walk on walls, and I made sure that none of my hair is sticking out so no one can recognize me."

"Okay good, but don't use your webbing too much, we don't know what they run on or if we can even refill it yet." Peter warned Gwen, she nodded in response. "Okay, get ready New York, the Spectacular Spider Duo is here." Gwen said as she web slinged through the neighborhood. "That is still a terrible name !" Peter yelled while mid web sling.

* * *

 **Void:** That took me a while to make, had some minor writers block due to stress and things like that, but still made it out in the end !

 **Spider-Man:** Living on the edge fighting crime spinnin' webs, he can swing from the highest ledge, he can leap above our heads, aaahhh.

 **Void:** Stop that, we might get a copyright strike !

 **Spider-Man:** Sorry, just excited that neither Gwen or me die in this story.

 **Spider-Gwen:** Same here, I wish my Peter was bitten as well … oh well, at least the possibility exists in this universe.

 **Void:** *Sigh* Anyway, I'll probably just upload one chapter to each story every week if I'm able to. More reviews = Better Chapters.


End file.
